


Sunday Roast and Family Feels

by TheAssassin



Series: Operation Sunday Dinner [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Fluff, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassin/pseuds/TheAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting everyone together for Sunday Dinner was a family tradition in Darcy Lewis' home growing up.  After following Jane around the world and finally settling into Avengers Tower, Darcy decides to enact Operation Sunday Dinner to get the rest of her new family together.  Each week I'll post a different Sunday Dinner fic.  Operation Sunday Dinner in Avenger's Tower opens with a traditional meal to get the ball rolling.  Therapy through food will happen.  Fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Roast and Family Feels

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing fanfic - but I'd love to hear feedback. Not beta'd - all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I also own nothing - just borrowing for some fluff.

In Darcy’s family - food was always considered the number one way to show your love.  From an early age she could be found at her Nana or Mom’s elbow rolling dough or spooning cookies.  When she was old enough she was chopping, slicing and cooking with everyone else.  Sunday dinner was a tradition that was not skipped.  Nobody wanted an angry Nana Lewis calling them at 6:05 on Sunday evening. The only acceptable excuses were Illness or Service to Others.

 

After losing her parents when she was in high school, and Nana Lewis when she was in college - her family drifted apart and family dinners just didn't happen anymore.  Six science credits and a desire to get away from the east coast led Darcy to an internship with Dr. Jane Foster.  Because she was in charge of care and feeding of everyone, she instituted Sunday Dinner Protocol and it was accepted as a rule with little fuss.  Occasionally the Science! got in the way, but Darcy was largely successful in her attempts to pull Eric and Jane away from their spreadsheets and readouts to sit down for an hour and share a meal.  No shop talk allowed.

 

Then came the Destroyer, the Chitauri & Tromso, and the Dark Elves in London, SHIELD was gone - sort of- and Bucky was here - all the while Darcy quietly (well, quietly for Darcy) moved Jane’s nation (and sometime’s Eric’s) from location to location.  Sunday Dinner Protocol took a back seat to Science! and life saving.

 

When she and Jane finally settled down at Avenger’s Tower - Darcy knew it was time to bring back the Sunday Dinner - but getting everyone on board was going to be tricky.  A natural caretaker, Darcy had unofficially adopted all of the Avengers and brought them under her wing.  Always available for a chat with Steve when he felt overwhelmed by the 21st Century - or grabbing her ever present scarf and cardigan for a lighthearted outing to the coffee shop or the bookstore with Nat and/or Clint, Darcy found herself fitting in like she’d always been there.  Jane’s nation slowly became Darcy’s nation - all Avengers and Avenger-adjacents welcome.

 

Operation Sunday Dinner started shortly after Christmas.  While everyone was already semi-accustomed to assembling for holiday dinners, Darcy sent out an email on Monday so there could be no excuses for the invitation being “last minute.” 

 

**Operation Sunday Dinner**

**Sunday January 10th, 4pm**

**Avenger’s Common Room Dining Area**

**You will ALL be there - On Time  - Or Else....**

 

**Acceptable Excuses for Missing this Dinner are:**

**Illness (or being confined to Med Bay because gravity, bullets, or Tony)**

**Service to others*.**

 

***Yes, Avenging is considered “Service to others.”**

 

For the first dinner, Darcy was determined to get everyone on board with a traditional meal.   Her plan was Old-Fashioned Pot Roast - with Roasted Onions, Carrots, and Potatoes.  Homemade Gravy, Fresh Baked Bread, Salad and a Triple Layer Espresso Chocolate Cake for Dessert.  After her email she sent a group message to everyone.

 

**_TazedandConfused:  Check your email, losers!_ **

**_Dinner this Sunday - Pot Roast, Fixings,_ **

**_Chocolate Cake.  You will be there._ **

 

**_SoaringSam:  Cake?_ **

 

**_BuckyBear: You got it, Doll_ **

 

**_CaptCookie: Copy that, Darcy - we’re in._ **

 

**_StarkRavingMad:  Homemade cake? Like - Darcy’s special cake with espresso?_ **

 

**_TazedandConfused:  yes Tony - don’t be late,_ **

**_or no cake for you!_ **

 

**BAMFPotts: Darcy, feel free to use overrides if needed!  Thanks for cooking!**

 

**StarkRavingMad: Pep, Pepper, Pep - why does the Kiddo have override codes.  I sense managing - don’t manage me.**

 

**BAMFPotts: Shut up, Tony**

 

Darcy knew from her experience that appealing to one’s appetite was the best way to gain cooperation.  She started making lists and ordering groceries with JARVIS and made her plans for the week.

 

By 2pm on Sunday Darcy had her roasts well on their way to finished along with all the roasted vegetables and the salad was done.  She was putting the finishing touches on the frosting for her triple layer cakes - because one cake just wasn’t going to cut it with this crew - when she turned around and found Natasha perched on the counter behind her.  Darcy was still semi-startled when this happened - not having successfully conditioned herself to not react when the gorgeous redhead appeared out of thin air.

 

“Hey Natasha, how are you today?”  She decided to start with banter - because there was usually a reason why she sought out Darcy’s company.  Natasha would let Darcy know what was up in her own time.

 

“Darcy - thank you for making dinner for everyone today.  It’s a nice thing to do.”

 

“It’s no big deal. I love cooking for people, and Sunday dinner was a family requirement growing up - I figure since everyone here is so scattered, I’d like to try to do something that brought everyone together once a week.”  Darcy handed Natasha the spatula she’d just used to finish swiping on frosting to the last cake and reached for a bar of bittersweet chocolate to shave over the top.

 

Natasha made efficient work, cleaning off the spatula with her fingers and humming at the dark chocolate flavor melting over her tongue.  “I have a vague memory of a dinner from when I was very very small.  I remember  Golubtsy - but not much else.  Probably because it wasn’t very memorable.”

 

Darcy had stopped washing up her dishes and turned to give Natasha her full attention.  “Have you had anything like that since you came to America?”

 

“There is a deli in Washington DC that does an OK job, but nothing beats homemade.”  Natasha said with a faint smile.

 

Darcy pulled out her phone and hummed - making notes and doing a few searches.  She looked up to ask Natasha how to spell “Golubtsy” - but the redhead was gone - the spatula resting on the counter in her stead.

 

The last hour was spent setting the table, making gravy, and slicing the loaves of bread.  Platters were loaded and as everyone started to trickle in - she enlisted help hauling food to the giant table Tony had built for the dining room.  Darcy reached behind her and smacked Sam’s hand as he reached out for one of the chocolate cakes.  “Hands off, Wilson - or no dessert for you!”

 

“A www...but ...”  Sam pouted at Darcy with the most brown, deep, irresistible puppy dog eyes he could muster.  Darcy snapped his knee with a towel, shoved a platter of roast into his hands and pushed him out of the kitchen.

 

“Those puppy eyes don’t play in my kitchen, Samuel.”  She gave Bucky a steely eyed glare as he grabbed the last platter of vegetables and eyed the cake - then winked at him and shooed him back into the dining room.

 

Nearly everyone was there - except Pepper and the Scientists Three.  “JARVIS - are Bruce, Tony and Jane still in the labs?”

 

“Yes, Miss. Darcy - although Dr. Banner has mentioned to both of them that it’s time for dinner - Sir and Dr. Foster don’t seem to be listening.”  JARVIS was a computer - but he had attitude.

 

“JARVIS - R&D Labs Override Alpha Pepper Six One Six, please - tell the scientists I’ll expect them in the next 5 minutes with clean hands or no cake.”  Darcy nodded her head once, emphatically - and turned to Thor.  “Jane’s lab will be locked down until 6am tomorrow - you’re welcome.”  She said and kissed his bearded cheek.

 

“Lady Darcy, not only are you my lightning sister, you’re also my hero.  This feast is worthy of any table of Asgard - although we’re lucky Volstagg is not present.”  Thor chuckled deeply.

 

“I had no desire to cook a whole cow, Thor - 5 large roasts was enough!  Maybe we’ll invite them for a BBQ this summer!”  Darcy knew feeding more than 1 Asgardian and 2 Super Soldiers was beyond what the common room kitchen could handle -no matter how large it was.

 

Just then the elevator doors dinged and the Scientists along with Pepper strolled in - Tony and Jane were grumpy faced but Bruce just smirked and found a seat at the table.  Jane plopped down next to Thor, glared at Darcy - then winked at her and put her napkin in her lap.  Tony and Pepper took their seats at the end of the table.  Tony reached for a slice of bread and Pepper smacked his hand.  “Just wait, Tony.”  He rubbed his hand and focused his mock glare at Darcy.  She stood, resting one knee on her chair closest to the kitchen.  

 

“Sunday dinners were a big deal in my family so I thought I’d start a new tradition here.  This week I was hoping to give a bit of nostalgia with a good old-fashioned pot roast dinner.  Next Sunday we’re going to give Natasha a small taste of Mother Russia - Bucky, I’m sure you’ll find something you like, too!  Everyone dig in - I’m going to grab the water pitcher.”

 

Darcy ducked into the kitchen and grabbed the water pitcher.  She started filling glasses and was stopped with a hand on her wrist.  “You sit down, Darcy and enjoy your meal - I will fill water glasses.” Natasha squeezed her wrist and grabbed the pitcher.  She whispered in Darcy’s ear, “Thank you,  _ dorogaya. _ ”

 

The sounds around the table were limited to silverware and hums of pleasure as everyone dug in.  Compliments on the food and thank yous for cooking trickled down to Darcy as she soaked in the feeling of all her favorite people on one room.  It was almost like having her family back.  Actually - it was more like having  _ family  _ to love and take care of again.

 

Thor sat back with a contented sigh.  “Lady Darcy - did you mention....Cake?”

 

Darcy laughed and hopped up to grab the cake and slice it while everyone else cleared the table.  It was really nice to be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week we'll bring everyone together with feels and Russian Delicacies!


End file.
